Another Day...A New Face. Sequel to A Bugs Life.
by Kittie1
Summary: A New Bug Arrives on the Very doorstep of P.T. Fleas' Circus. But what will become of the new love blossming? What happenes when the bugs ex shows up? Read and Reveiw!


Another Day, a New Face  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't find the props?! Tonight was a disaster! Why didn't you make sure you didn't lose the matches?!"P.T. screamed. "Typical day. Same old P.T."Slim sighed as he walked out of the tent. As he rejoined the mobshop group of circus bugs a conversation popped up. "Did any of you hear?" Francis asked around a mouthful of food, "Theres a tough bug in town. Real tough I hear. Eveyone says her n-" Francis was inturputted by Rosie,  
  
"Her? This is a girl your talking about? I don't believe it." Rosie said shaking her head. "Lemme finish. Her names Flutter. Somekind of butterfly. Really mean if you get in her way. Everyone says they think she's somekind of underszied monarch. I heard that she may be small but she's like 16." The ladybug finished. "Like me?"Himlech asked aloud. "She's a butterfly, so yes like you Himlech. But she's a monarch butterfly." Rosie answered. All of a sudden there was a crash around the camp. "That dosen't sound like one of Tuck and Rolls' fights." Gypsy whispered suddenly clinging to her husband. "Hey! Lemme go! Stupid flea! Lemme go! OUCH! Stop it! OW! THAT'S HOT!"A strange voice screamed. As if on cue, a small butterfly shot out of the tent. Only to land in Ymri's, the one spider band's web. "Oh great. Just great. First I get beat up by a flea now I'm in a web. Life's just great, peachy."The butterfly muttered. "That's her! That's Flutter!" Francis screamed loudly. "Don't struggle my friend. The web is caught around your neck."Ymri said. But she struggled and the web constrictied itself around her neck. ":gag: Help! I can't breathe!" She choked out. In a few quick movements, Ymri had almost all of the webbing off her .Taking a deep breath once she was free from the web, Flutter gasped. "What are you all lookin at?"She asked sarcasically. "Nothing. It's just well, aren't you Flutter? That butterly always causing trouble?" Francis asked. "Mabye I am. Who wants to know?"She asked. "All ve vant to know is if your name is Flutter."Himlech said to her. "Yea, my name is Flutter." She said nodding her head. She had a bunch of scars all over her body. But the one that stood out the most was the scar that went to the top of her head to her chin. She looked a little like Gypsy, the differences were, her scars, her wings were pink white and blue on the back and front, her antenna her nose was very small, and her arms and legs were black, while her head was a golden color. And she had blue and honey tinted eyes. "Is that all? I gotta go before that flea comes back with that lighter."She said rubbing her burned wings to soothe the pain and to remove the soot from them. "P.T. did that?"Francis asked. "So P.T.'s his name? I'll kick his dog biting butt so bad, he'll wish he was back to a larva!"Flutter cried out. "Bteski! Vonto loked!"Tuck cried slapping his brother. "Vento broskigeto! Johta deaskw!"Roll answered, with a right hook. Then in a matter of seconds a full fledged fistfight began. "What happened this time?"Rosie asked to noone in particular. "I know what their saying."Flutter answered. "Huh?!"All of the bugs cried. "They are fighing over who gets to hurt P.T. first about the pay day."Flutter translated. "I don't get that. How did you do that?"Slim asked. "I've been around."She said bluntly. Then before she could answer anymore, a buzzing and screeching sound filled the air. Flutter's stern face looked suddenly panick-stricken. "No! No not again! I won't go back!"Flutter screamed. Then a hord of wasps filled the area. The head paper wasp stepped foreward. His waist was a normal thread thin and his face was pointed, but his abodomen, thorax, and arms along with the rest of the group were swollen with muscles. It was scary, yet amazing at the same time. "Aww come on, baby. Come home with your Thornet!"The lead one cried out. His voice was alarmling slurred. "Is he your boyfriend?"Gypsy asked. "He used to be. How else did I get the scars?"She asked the moth. Gypsy gasped. "He gave them to you?"She asked. The paper wasp grabbed Flutter by the arm. "Come on Baby! It's time to go home!"He cried. "No Thornet! I won't go! I won't!" Flutter cried. Thornet reached out and slapped her in her face! "Don't you slap me! I'm sick of you hitting me! I won't take it anymore!"Flutter screamed. The bee had had enough. "Don't you tell me what to do!" He snarled. Grabbing his ex- girlfriend he wrapped his hands around her neck! "Hey! Leave her alone!"Himlech cried out suddenly. "What was that......Tubby?"Thornet asked, mocking. "He said, Leave her alone." Rosie said stepping up. "What are YOU gonna do about it? Wrap me up in some webbing?"He laughed joking. "Mabye. But don't tempt me."Rosie answered glaring. "Ohhh! I'm sooo scared!"The bee shudded, pretending to be afraid. The rest of the gang laughed. Flutter was pale and straining to get free of the bees' tight grasp around her neck. She gasped and groaned but her strength wasn't enough. "Stop it! Stop it now!"Gypsy cried out losing all her self composure. One of the other wasps zipped up and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground! A good sized red spot blossomed on her cheek. Suddenly, Manny snapped. He'd just had enough. First this butterfly comes and for no apparent reason is getting beat up by some drunken hot shot. But laying a hand on his wife! His wife, as he may not show it, was sacred to to him. He'd had enough. His head snapped up with a glare that he had only worn when Thumper, Hoppers' insane pet, had beat up Flik. "How dare you touch my wife!"He cried and knocked the wasp unconsious with a punch to the head. The other bees and Circus bugs, gasped. "Wow."Francis whispered. Dragging the leader to his feet, they flew off. "Manny? What....happened?"Gyspy asked holding her bleeding cheek. "Nothing. Come on. Lets get you cleaned up, shall we?"He asked. Without wating for an answer he litteraly picked up his wife and carried her to the dressing room that she used. "That....is NOT a part of Mantos the Magnificent that I have EVER seen!"Slim said shaking his head. Then the attention turned to the unconsious butterfly on the gound. "Is she, alive?"Helimic asked in a quivering voice. Rosie scuttled over and picked her up. "She's breathing, that's a good thing."Rosie said to the group. "Did any of you see some kind a--THERES THE LITTLE THEIF! LEMME AT HER!"The overactive flea he went to leap at her but Rosie managed to grab her as Slim took Flutter from Rosie quickly. "What the? What happened?"Flutter asked. "Your name is Flutter. You are at P.T. Fleas' Circus."Slim said. "I know that!"She cried as she squirmed out of Slims arms. Grimacing at her burned wings, she tried to take to the air, but fell. "What is this yahoo trying to do?"P.T. asked as she tried it again and again. "Look at this!"Hilemlic cried out. The lighter was just infront of the front of the tent! "P.T.! Did jou burn her vings?!"The fat butterfly cried out in horror. "She shot through the tent, so I attacked."The flea said. "Oww!"Flutter cried. "Looks like she won't be flying for a while." Francis joked. Then something clicked in Slims' head."She dosen't understand. She's not even from America. When she speaks it has a Hungarian accent."The walking stick said. "How do you know that?"Francis asked the other clown. "Anyone from around here knows that you have to pay to get somewhere. Where she comes from, I guess the don't have to pay to get into circuss', or something like that. I think." He said. "It took you that long to notice?"Flutters voice asked. She had given up on trying to fly and was sitting on a piece of artgum eraser. "Ja! So you a frum and Hungaria?"Hilemlic asked. Flutter nodded. "Not just there," the small butterfly said grinning and softning her tone and attitude, "I've been to Italy, Scotland, Germany and Las Vegas, the City of Lights. Thats where I learned to spin flaming batons, do the trapeze, dance sing, do gymnastics, and play instruments."Flutter beamed. Francis balked, "flaming batons?"he squeaked. P.T. heard this and went pale. Ganing his composure, he asked gruffly, "ya need a job? I know, it's hard to be out of work. Your gonna start at ground pay if you work here for a while."The dimunitive flea said. "Your kidding? I needed a job! But noone would accept me!"Flutter cried out. "Lets see that baton act some time, but now, go talk to Ymri, our one spider band."Rosie said leading her to the wolf spider. As they reached him, Flutter paled a bit. "Do not worry. I do not bite."Ymri said good naturedly. "So, you play and are musical?"He asked once Rosie had scuttled off to do something. Flutter nodded. "I play the drums, and the flute. And the harp,"She said. "Let us see what you've got."Ymri said.  
  
"Hey, is that Ymri practicing for tonight?"Francis asked, pausing in the clown skit. "No. Actually, that's Flutter. She wasn't kidding when she said she was musical."Slim said poking his head inside the tent. "Your kidding! She's good!"Francis cried. Then all at once, the music stopped. A loud crash out be heard. Then screams of fear and terror could be heard as dust and dirt sprayed out from the inside of the tent. "What was that?"Slim cried. Running inside the tent, they realized that the floor underneath the band had collapsed and both Ymri and Flutter were trapped beneath the rubble! "Help! Someone! Quickly!"Slim cried. In groups, they arrived, Tuck and Roll, Dim and Rosie, Himlech, Blip and Flash, Molt, and fianally, Manny and Gypsy. "Good Heavans! What happend!?"Manny cried aghast at the pile of rubble. "The band must have collapsed!" Almost instantly, the group rushed to free their friends. Ymri was the first to be found, since he was also the bigger of the two. He was unconsious, with a good sized bruise on his head. Then a small voice could be heard. "Help! Ow! Guys!? This REALLY hurts!". "Hey! That's Flutter!"Francis cried out. Pulling her out she coughed. "Does this happen every practice? Major pain."She coughed. As she went do stand, she tottered and fell. "Here. Let me give you a hand."Slim offered. This was a little odd for some strange reason. It just didn't seem right. Taking his hand, she slowly stood up. Wincing perodically, Slim helped her to the pinbox Rosie had helped her to set up. All Francis could say was, "he gets weirder and weirder every day.".  
  
  
  
In Flutters' Pinbox  
  
"Flutter? Are you sure your feeling better?"Slim inquired to the dizzy butterfly. She nodded. "I'm fine Slim. I'll also be able to preform tonight."Flutter giggled. Rosie then poked her head into the pinbox. "Slim? P.T. wants you. Something about Himlech eating one of the props again." She moaned. "Okay. I'll be right there Rosie."Slim answered. "I guess I'll see you later, Flutter."He said and walked out of the pinbox. Instantly, the sounds of bugs trying to pull Himlech away from the pile of leaves used for props, could be heard. Flutter walked out to bump into Slim again. "Why does this keep happeing?"Slim grinned again. Flutter smiled. "What happened to the props?"She inquired. Then, all of a sudden on an impulse, Francis poked his head out side. (I hope you all know where this is going...If not...I'll let you find out for yourself. I was in a REALLY weird mood when I wrote this...^__^). "There okay. Himlech was just fooling..... around."Slim answered hesitanly. On an impulse, he moved foreward a little. Flutter did the same. Francis' eyes widended. "Francis? What's wrong?"Rosie asked him stepping foreward. "Shh! Watch!"He hissed. Stealthy, Rosie slipped her head out. Slim moved closer to Flutter. Flutter moved closer to Slim. Their faces millimeters away. Then the impossible happened. It happend. Like, kissing happened. They held it for a few seconds, then broke. "Well," Slim said "that's something that won't happen everyday."He joked. Flutter nodded. She grinned slowly. Francis and Rosie drew their heads back in. "I thought there was something weird about him. Ever since she showed up."Francis whispered. "I know. I knew it when she got helped up by him."Rosie answered. And at that moment, Slim and Flutter walked through the fold of cloth and inside the tent. Rosie and Francis hushed eachother."Hi guys, whats' wrong?"Flutter asked. "Wrong? Oh nothing is wrong! Right Francis?!"Rosie called out, her voice high and a little squeaky. "Your lying. What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"Slim asked suddenly. The ladybug and black widow shook their heads. "You saw didn't you..."Flutter trailed. "Saw what?"Called a voice. It was Molt. With the five acrobat ants, Cora, Clack, Quick, Flip, and Chase. "Saw what?"Quick asked scratching his head. "Nothing. It was nothing."Francis answered. "You did see!"Flutter exclaimed. "Well...mabye...But at least I wasn't the one kissing him!"Francis exclaimed. Flutter quickly paled. Then the old gleam that she had when she first met the bugs, returned. "You little spy!"She cried. And at that moment, Manny and Gypsy appeared again. "What is all the  
  
comotion?"Manny inquired. "Hot-lips here,"Francis jutted a thumb tward a seething Flutter, "locked it with the twig!"He finished. The dignified mantis' eyes opened wide as he heard this. Gypsy looked awe-struck. "Why I outta! Come ere'!"Flutter cried. Before she could make an advancement tward the lady bug, Slim grabbed her and held her high in the air. "Calm down. You'll get back at him later."Slim warned. Flutter only glared. "I'll get him, when I'm good and ready! Which is right now!"She cried. Squirming out of Slims' arms she lunged at the ladybug. Whom being small doged her fast. She lept at him again and again. Fianally managing to pin him down, she socked him in the face. Francis rolled over and pinned her to the ground. She kicked him in his soft belly and he rolled over groaning in pain. Tuck and Roll had come over to see what was happening and started cheering for no apparent reason for the sake of the fight and the others were yelling things they didn't understand. "No! Stop it now! Your both acting like children! Stop it!"Rosie called to the tusseling bugs, neither of them seemed to hear or if they did, they didn't want to. They continued pinning and punching and fianally they took the battle to the air, where only the flying bugs could bother them and at the moment, was only Manny, Molt and Gypsy. "Bring it on!"Flutter snarled to him, and to finish the job, she flew behind him and pinned his wings behind his back and held them shut, the two began to fall at alarming rate. "They'll be killed!"Gypsy screamed wringing her hands and looking at her husband in terror. "INCOMING!"The two screamed loudly. Just before the two crashed onto the ground, Himlech walked out beneath them. They landed ontop of him with a thunk. Flutter rolled off the one side, limp. Francis just the same. "Flutter! Francis!" Rosie cried. Coming around, Flutter graoned. "Urp. Where was I?" She muttered. "Ahhhh....Just about to go get ready for tonights' show!" Slim said quickly as Francis came around as well. Getting up, Slim helped her back to the pin box.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flutter's Pinbox...one hour later  
  
"Flutter?" Gypsy called through the piece of cloth Flutter used as a door. "May I come in? I have a few things that might help you tonight.". "Come in, Miss Gypsy!" Flutter called cheerfully back. 'She certainly doesn't rember a thing...a rather good blessing in discuise.' Gypsy thought. Walking in, she held a large cloth sack, which Flutter raised an antenne at. "These are a few of my old coustumes that I used when I was your age. Pehaps you can put them to good use. I know how girls your age like new things." Gypsy smiled. "Thank you. How is your cheek? Sorry about what Dodger did to you." Flutter apologized. Gypsy waved a dismissing hand at it. "Nothing to worry about dear. A little human make-up will hide the cut untill it has healed. Come now. Let me help you find a coustume for your first act."  
  
  
  
Two Hours Later....  
  
Flutter looked nervously at the medium sized crowd. I was growing larger by the moment. P.T. was in his element at all the money he was selling tickets for. The city bugs had heard about her joining the circus and apparently had come. Even a few of the bugs she had befriended were there. "Flutter? Honey is that you?" A voice came. It was Rosie. "Yea. It's me. I hope I don't mess up on singin'." Flutter sighed. "Trust me honey. Your not going to mess up. Besides, you look beatuful." Rosie smiled. Rosie looked down at the young butterflys' coustume. It was a sightly faded rose petal skirt with babies breath around the hem. It just brushed the floor when she walked. And her top was a bunch of dasies petals in a tee shirt style. The shirt was tucked in to the skirt and held around her waist with a small flowered vine. "Get ready, kid," P.T. said sternly as he pushed past Flutter, "your our first act tonight. And you've got that baton act to do. Then the trapeze. And then you dance." As P.T. left Flutter felt her stomache lurch. "Now presenting! Flutter! The Mistress of Amazement!" He cried. Flutter hurried out to the center ring just before the light came on. In the back of the tent, a walkman was ready and set. The bugs had found it and decided to put it to good use. "GO FLUTTER!" Someone cried. Flutter blushed as someone wolf whistled. Probally one of her friends, she made a mental note to kick the crap out of them later. "This song is called 'Dreaming of You.' "  
  
Flutter took a deep breath as she heard the opeing chimes play and the light around her turned blue. Just before the song played, she looked to Slim.  
  
  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do!  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Corazón  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
Cómo te necesito  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!  
  
As soon as she finished, there was silence under the tent except the echoing click of the walkman. Then after several moments...the tent erupted into applause. Flutter smiled and walked back stage, where she was greeted with hugs, and 'good jobs!', and 'you did great!', and pats on the back. She broke through the rest of the crowd to see...Slim. Under the makeup, Flutter blushed. She ran to Slim and he scooped her up and to anyone elses' suprise...he kissed her deeply. Once they broke Flutter looked from her place in Slims arms and giggled. She lept deftly from his arms and skipped to her pinbox.  
  
Back In Flutter's Pinbox...  
  
Flutter giggled as she skipped inside. "He loves me! He loves me!" She laughed in a sing-song like voice. She threw herself on the Altoids box with a lot of cloth on it that she called a bed. "He loves me!" She giggled again. "Who loves you, baby?" A voice said. Flutter jumped to her feet. "T- Thornet!? No!" She cried. Before he could react to get to her, she screamed as loudly as she could.  
  
Back in the Tent...  
  
Rosies' sharp ears along with everyone elses including the audience ears pricked up as a peircing scream ripped through the air. Slim went pale. "Flutter!" He cried. The bugs ran as fast as they could to her pin box. Francis her room first. The first thing he saw was something that terrified him. A gun. But a human would see it as a very small, powerful pea-shooter. But to a bug, it was a gun. It was the thing that terrified him the most. The rest of the group saw this and realized that Thornet was holding the gun to Flutter's head. "Woah there...big guy. You don't know what your doing with that."Francis said nervously and he swallowed thickly. Flutter was pale with the hornets arm around her neck painfully close to her windpipe, making her breath strangled, his stinger painfully poking in her back, through the fragile petals of her shirt, and a gun to her head. "Oh I know what I'm doing buddy. One wrong move and one of four things could happen to her." He replied. "Francis! Don't...don't come any closer! Please! He'll do what he means!"Flutter gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Shut up, slut. Like I was saying. One, I shoot her, and she dies. Two, I hold her tighter and she suffocates, and she dies. Three, I sting her and she dies, slow and painfully from the poison. Or four, I sting her, shoot her, and then if she's still alive I choke her, and she dies. So, any wrong move she's gonna die anyway. "Listen buddy, you don't wanna do this. I know you don't." Francis said nervously. Slim was feeling rather brave and he said, "What will you do if I do take a step?". "This." Thornet said flatly. "No!" Flutter gasped as the hold around her neck became tighter, then in a quick jerk, he cut off all her air supply. She spasamed and jerked wildly. She made silent gasps for air untill her eyes became glassy. And Thornet, just to make sure she was going to die, stung her in the back and released all of his poison in her tiny body. "Adios." He said. And flew off. As soon as Thornet realased Flutter she fell to the ground. The group rushed over as quickly as they could. "She's breathing. But her injuries are bad," Rosie confirmed, "half of us need to go back to Ant Island to get Dr. Flora.". The Ant Acrobats, along with Molt, Dim, Flash, Tuck and Roll and Himlech, along with P.T. of course to steer the wagon. While Rosie, Francis, Slim, Blip, Ymri, Manny and Gypsy would stay behind. The audience, suprisingly didn't protest when they were exlained what happened. But Flutters friends requested to stay behind to help with the circus. And even offered to work to show off their various skills.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Well, that's the last of it." Quick said as he heaved the last of the gear in the back car. "I-I-I don't that we should really um..leave the circus behind..."Clack said nervously, but was for the most part ignored. "Be careful. And bring Flik and Atta back with the Blueberry Scouts with you." Rosie called. "Bye! Good bye!" The other preformers called as the wagon left the ground and in a few moments, dissapeard over a hill. Everyone that was staying was outside, but Slim. "Hey," Blip suddenly said, "where's Slim?". "He's putting Flutter to bed. He feels horrible, he thinks it's all his fault." Gypsy answered. In the moths' lavender eyes, Rosie could see she was deeply worried. One of Flutter's friends, a tiny young cricket of 5, named Cree, lighty tapped Rosie on the leg. "Yes, honey?" Rosie said turning her gaze to the golden eyes of the younger. "What happened to Auntie Flutter? The only reason m' askin' is cause' Auntie Flutter is the goodest Auntie ya can find in the whole wide world." Cree said. Rosie smiled at her under age use of grammer. "Well Cree....it kind of goes like this. Auntie Flutter was hurt by someone who didn't like her." Rosie explained gently. To ease the conversation, Rosie asked, "what can you do?". "What can I do? Auntie Flutter taught me this!" Cree cried. Reaching behind her wing, she pulled out 6 tiny pebbles. But they had been shined up, and rounded smooth to form balls. Cree started to juggle two, in her upper arms, then two in her lower arms then tossed the other two around in her antenne. Rosie clapped. Just before she was going to say 'that's great!' Slim's scream could be heard. It said "FLUTTER'S NOT BREATHING!". The entire mob ran to her pin box where they saw Slim shaking her furiously. An older bug, a click beetle pushed his way through the crowd, to Slim. Wordlessly he made a fist, and slammed it on her chest. Flutter uttered a choked cough and turned her head to one side and breathed. Shallowly, but breathed. A sigh erupted. "Slim, what happened?" Rosie asked. Slim looked up, and said, "I-I don't know, I was sitting next to her, and as soon as I took her hand, she started coughing, and her throat rattled, and she stopped." He whispered. "I think it's time we got something to eat." Ymri said quickly changing the subject. "I want to stay here."Slim said. "Slim, you sould get some rest."Rosie said softly. "No. I can't. I want to be here when she wakes up." Slim answered the spider firmly. She nodded understandinly. A suddenly yawn from the younger bugs informed Rosie that it was late. "Miss Rosie? Can I go to bed?"Cree asked around a yawn. "I will show them where they can sleep after they get something to eat." Ymri said. The wolf spider rounded up the younger of the bugs and took them around back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
  
  
Slim sat despontantly on a small stool next to Flutter's bed. But he was afraid to touch her. Last time when he took her hand she stopped breathing. He saw Flutter was sweating and looked quite flushed. Reaching behind him, he pulled up a small leaf with a water droplet on it and a piece of cloth. Taking a bit of the droplet, he dampend the cloth, and laid it on Flutters' head. Gathering up his courage, he gently brushed Flutter's antennae out of her eyes.  
  
  
  
Inside the tent...  
  
The other bugs, the older bugs sat around a table, droplets of coffee on the table, to hot to be sipped yet. "Wait untill I get my hands on that Thornet...I'll kick him up so bad..." Francis muttered angrily. "I hope that P.T. gets here in time. Flutters' not showing any sign of getting better." moaned another spider, a female wolf spider, named Lace. Her husband, a trantula by the name of Topaz patted her back. Manny nodded. "I as well do hope the P.T. can get there and back here in time. He looked to just outside the tent and into Flutters pinbox, where he saw Slim in the act of brushing Flutter's antennae out of her eyes.  
  
  
  
Back in the Air...  
  
  
  
'Dammit,' P.T. thought angrily as he sat ontop of the wagon, 'I get a new act that brings in a buncha paying cusomers...and that hornet comes in and ruins it all.'. Suddnely, Ant Island loomed in the night and a few ants could be seen welcoming them back. As they landed Atta and Flik new something was wrong. "P.T....what happened?" Atta asked nervously. P.T. took a large breath and blurted out the whole story. Atta gasped with a hand to her chest. She looked anxiously to Flik, he was already packed, along with Doctor Flora, and the Blueberry Scouts. "We're ready."Flik said suddenly. Atta hurriedly packed her things and ran to the group and cried. "I'm ready too!". And in less than about half an hour, they were in the air. 'Hold on Flutter. Just hold on.' Atta thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to the Tent....  
  
  
  
It was hours later. Rosie, her eyes groggy with lack of sleep, looked up to someone shaking her shoulder. "What time is it, Manny?" She asked. "Too early. But come look at this." The elderly mantis whispered. He led her outside and to the entrance of Flutter's pinbox. Slim had fallen asleep over Flutter, her limp hand clenched in his. Walking over, Manny gently shook the walking stick slightly. As Slim awoke, he realized what was going on. "Come my friend. Time for you to get some rest."Manny whispered. As he went to move the stick bug, Slim instictivly moved away with mutter, "leave me alone.". Manny, sensing his annoyance of being woken, let him fall back asleep. Slowly over the ridge, the sun began to rise. "Alas, I doubt he will move."Manny sighed. The general stir of insects awaking rang through the area. Various bugs of different ages began to round up the items they used for act through the day. Cree, who was awake, was juggling. Topaz was balancing Lace over his head on they out door tight rope, a clickbeetle named Cujo was practicing swallowing a plastic sword. But then, out of no where, a soft voice was calling. But it was soft and mournful. Slim jerked awake and looked around. Everyone could just hear the faint voice calling out the lyrics to the song:  
  
  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
  
The one who's standing right in front me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
  
  
  
I must be stupid  
  
Must be crazy  
  
Must be out of my mind  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me  
  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back  
  
Bring my baby back to me----  
  
Before the voice could finish her song, she was abruptly cut off as Slim asked, "Flutter?". Manny's eyes widened. "The boy's delerious!" He whispered. Out of the tent walked out a butterfly, that looked exactically like Flutter, but her eyes were both a deep green. At the mention of the name, the butterfly stiffened. Walking over she said to Slim in a soft whispery voice that could hadly be heard, "how do you know my cousin?". "Your her cousin?"Slim choked. The butterfly nodded. "My name is Jade. Flutter is my cousin. But since we look so much alike, we are often mistaken for twins."Jade explained. Rosie nodded. "So you know what's the problem."Rosie asked. "I figured one day that hornet was going to snap."Jade said again. "Why don't I take you inside the tent and show you around?"Rosie suggeusted. Jade smiled. "I hope that my cousin gets better soon."Jade said softly. Rosie smiled as she put a reassuring hand on Jade's shoulder. "Don't worry, some friends of ours are coming this way. One of them is a doctor.". Smiling Jade said, "my cousin has taught me everything I know. How to sing, how to dance, how to spin the batons, I even do the trapeze. And gymnastics.". Rosie smiled, "you really care about her, don't you?" She said. Then, the sound of Dim's wings' filled the air.  
  
Instantly, Rosie sprinted out back, to trip, and fall into Ymri's out stretched arms. "Looks like your not the only excited to see them."He smiled. Rosie's face flushed slightly with embarassment. Righting herself, she hurried to the wagon. Already, Francis was being greeted by the hyper Blueberry Scouts. "Atta! Flik!" Roise called. Flick jumped out of the wagon and helped Atta down. "Hi Rosie. We heard about Flutter. But--hey! What's she doing next to you!"Flik suddenly cried. Her head turned to see Jade behind her, looking embarassed. "Oh! Flik honey, this is her cousin, Jade. They do look alot alike don't they?"Rosie pointed out. Jade shyly stepped out from behind her and smiled. "Hey, I'm Flik."He said shaking her hand. "Jade."She whispered. Doctor Flora appeared with a short hello. "Where is she?" Flora asked Manny. "This way, let me show you."He offered. Taking her around back, he showed her the pin box with a dozing Slim in it, holding onto Flutter's hand. Suddenly, the walking stick jerked awake. Dazed, he looked around. "Slim? Slim, Doctor Flora is here. She's going to take a look at Flutter. She needs you to leave."Manny said rulefully. Nodding, the walking stick got up and Manny helped him outside. "Jade, do you think you could do us a favor?" Rosie asked. "Sure. Don't tell me. For tonights show, you want me to take the place of my cousin. No problem."Jade smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later That Night....  
  
Jade looked in the sliver of glass in the back room of the tent. 'Please let this work!' She thought. Flik walked around the back and saw her. "Jade? Is that you?"He asked, bewildered. She smiled. Minus the eyes, she looked exactically like Flutter. "Thanks much...Flik isn't it?"She asked. Nodding he grinned. "Rosie's calling for you. She has something for you."the ant said to her. Nodding, she skipped off. She found the black widow quickly. "Yes Miss Rosie? You called?"She asked smiling. "Yes honey. And, please, call me Rosie. I don't like being called 'Miss'. I'll only get that name when I get married. We were all wondering if you could sing this song that Manny had made for his wife, Gypsy tonight. It's called, 'The Ocean Between Us'. I think it's something about that he's a mantis and Gypsy's a moth. Do you think you could?"Rosie asked. "Of course! I'd love too! I'm a soprano, so this shouldn't be that hard!"Jade cried happily.  
  
  
  
In Flutter's Pinbox...  
  
Doctor Flora frowned to herself as she once again checked Flutter's temperature. It was slightly higher than last time, but nothing more. Looking on her back, she gently used a dew drop to clean out the stinger wound on her back again. 'What would posesses someone to do something as cruel as this?' the ant sighed mentally. She smiled as she heard the general clatter as the circus bugs prepared themselves for another preformance. Then she heard Jade practicing her scales and smiled a little wider. She had heard that old mantis ask Rosie of she could ask Jade to sing this for his wife. Her smile fading, she turned back to her patient. 'Please live dear. We'd all be lost without you.'.  
  
  
  
Just outside the Tent...  
  
As Jade looked at the sheet of paper before her, she grinned. She was excited to sing this tonight. Muttering the words under her breath she faintly rembered something like this from her past. Looking odwn at her coustume, it was simple, a one-piece dress made of two blue petals. When she was younger she had fashoned toe-shoes out of some cloth, ribbon, and for the toe boxes, she used sugar cubes she had worn down. They worked quite well. Sitting down, she slipped them on and tied the blue ribbon around her ankles. 'Here goes.' she thought as she rose to her toes. At that moment, Francis came strolling in to see her go into her piroiet. She stretched a few times as she heard P.T. call, "Jade! Your on!". Hurring out, she heard the flea give his intro. Then the music began with a sigh as the spot light appeared. Francis stared in awe at Jade on her tip toes and her arms bent below her.  
  
And then, Jade began to sing.  
  
"I see a shadow every day and night,  
  
I walk a hundred streets in neon lights...  
  
Only when I'm crying,  
  
Oh can you hear me crying?  
  
So many times you always wanted more,  
  
Chasing that your longing for.  
  
Wish I wasn't crying...  
  
Oh can you hear me crying?  
  
There's an ocean between us.  
  
You know where to find me.  
  
You reach out and touch me...  
  
I feel you in my own heart.  
  
More than a life time,  
  
Still those are forever,  
  
But it helps to remeber,  
  
Your only an ocean away..."  
  
Then at the pause, Jade spun herself as she brought her arms up above her head as she sang once again.  
  
  
  
"Is there a moment where I felt no pain?  
  
I want to feel it in my life again.  
  
Let it be over love...  
  
Oh over love...  
  
'Cause I rember all the days and nights...  
  
We used to walk the streets of neon lights.  
  
Oh I want you here with me...  
  
Oh be here with me.  
  
There's an ocean between us.  
  
You know where to find me.  
  
You reach out and touch me.  
  
I feel you in my own heart.  
  
More than a life time,  
  
Still those are forever.  
  
But it helps to remeber,  
  
Your only an ocean away...  
  
Then at the next pause, she bent over and stood on one toe and piroted and began to sing again, slowly.  
  
"So many times you always wanted more...  
  
Chasing that I'm longing for.  
  
Wish I wasn't crying...  
  
Oh can you hear me crying?"  
  
She paused again, a youthful glow on her face as she snag faster and louder. A true soprano's doing.  
  
"There's an ocean between us!  
  
You know where to find me!  
  
Just reach out and touch me...  
  
I feel you...in my own heart!  
  
More then a life time,  
  
Still those are forever...  
  
But I'll always remeber...  
  
Your only an ocean away...  
  
Only an ocean away....."  
  
Then as the music trailed to a stop, Jade took a bow and smiled.  
  
A\N: What will happen next? Will Flutter live? Will she die? What's with Francis? Double crush? Who knows? Find out next chapter: Another Day...A New Face, The Reawakening. 


End file.
